Vacations are EVIL
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: You think Danny would have learned to never get on another plane with the DALV lable plastered all over it... ah well, live and learn... or in the Fentons' case, die and learn.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter One**

Danny Fenton was in a bad mood, it was summer, yet here he was on a plane with his whole family, Sam, and Tucker. He should be happy to be going on a trip with his friends right? Wrong. When Danny had learned he was going on a trip he quickly overshadowed Sam and Tucker's parents to let them go also. Sam had figured out, and now she was mad at him, not for overshadowing her parents - she was grateful for that - but for using his powers for his own selfish wants. Tucker was okay with it all. Only later did Danny find out that the DALV company had scheduled their trip, and Danny was mad about spending a month in California on a trip with his ghost obsessed parents that just so happened to be sponsored by Vlad, not to mention one of his only two best friends was mad at him.

Yep, Danny's dream vacation.

"Danny, cheer up! It's summer, we can have a lot of fun in California!" Maddie Fenton said to her fuming son, trying once again to cheer him up.

"Oh, I don't think we're going to California." Danny growled as he pointed out the window all too calmly, sure enough, when Maddie pressed her face against the plane's window, she didn't see California, but a lush and extremely large jungle.

"That can't be right. Just sit tight while I go ask the pilot about this." Maddie said in confusion as she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. Walking down the pathway she took a look back at her family, Jazz was reading, Jack was sleeping, Tucker was tapping on his PDA, Sam was making faces at the airplane food, and Danny was staring out the window longingly. Maddie sighed as she knocked on the pilot's door.

No answer.

Maddie knocked again, this time gaining the attention of Tucker and Sam who were the closest to the door.

Silence from the cockpit.

"Hello, um, this is Maddie Fenton, requesting to know why we have perhaps strayed off course?" Maddie said through the door, she jiggled the handle, but it was locked. Surprisingly Danny stood up and made his way towards her.

"I knew this would happen." Danny mumbled as he grabbed hold of the handle, then he slowly turned his hand intangible and opened the door, hoping his mom didn't notice.

She didn't.

"How did you do that Danny?" Maddie asked her son, cocking an eyebrow, he shrugged in response.

"Guess I have the magic touch… heh." Danny replied, then he pushed the door open. No one was there.

"Not again!" Danny groaned, he looked to his mom quickly. "I think I know how to fly this thing!" Danny shouted, now Jack had woken up, and everyone was gathered around as Danny sat in the pilot chair. "I've run the NASA simulation on my computer a thousand times." Danny muttered as he flicked a button and pulled on the controls.

"This isn't the same as a spaceship Danny!" Sam shouted, Danny growled as he tugged the controls upwards, but they were jammed.

"They're locked in place!" Danny grunted as he continued to pull. Maddie looked over and grabbed all the parachutes.

"Hurry everyone!" She shouted.

"Why does this seem so familiar." Danny snapped sarcastically to his mother, clearly implying the time they had gone to the Mother Son Science Symposium only to end up plane wrecked at Vlad's house. Maddie sighed at her son and jumped out of the plane, everyone following her, but Danny.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled, and then the plane careened out of the sky, Danny's fearful face clearly visible in the doorway, along with an arm around his chest.

"Is everyone here?" Jack shouted from below, he clearly hadn't heard Maddie's call of distress for her son.

"Tucker's here!"

"Sam's here!"

"Jazz is here!"

"Jack Fenton is here!"

"Maddie Fenton is here." Maddie said with a quivering voice. Everyone waited for Danny's voice, but only silence replied.

"He has to have made it out, he has to have." Jazz muttered, Sam and Tucker looked to each other, and then they looked to Maddie, Jack, and Jazz, and put on faces of fake worry.

"At least we are all together!" Tucker said quietly, but then they hit the trees below them.

"OW!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Ghost! Ghost!"

"I never knew tree branches hurt this much!"

"OWWWWW!"

Everyone began shouting as they fell through the thick trees, their parachutes tearing, their skin getting scratched, and then they were separated. Maddie and Jack were together, Jazz was alone, Tucker was alone, and Sam was alone. They called out to each other from the jungle floor, but somehow they had gotten too far apart to hear each other. But one call cut through loud and clear.

"Help!"

It was Danny.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all like the first chapter! More is to come! Oh, and don't you worry, Danny will be okay... or will he? If you have read my other stories I have a reputation for putting Danny into near death or death experiences... mwahahahaha! **

**PS. If you don't hit the review button I will personally toss you into the Ghost Zone... or bake you cookies to butter you up. Want a cookie? *_holds out internet cookie*_ Too bad, review first!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Two**

Sam's throbbing head snapped up at Danny's voice.

"Help!" the call echoed over the trees.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam yelled, she pulled herself from the roots of a twisted tree and tore off her destroyed parachute. "Danny! Keep yelling! One of us will find you!"

"Get away!" Danny's loud echoing voice said now, followed by a blast of cold air, Sam covered her face and when she looked up the ground was covered in a light frost.

_Danny must really be in trouble for him to use his ice power. _Sam thought as she pushed another frost covered branch out of the way.

"Leave me alone!"

"Danny, is that you dude? Answer me!" Sam gasped as Tucker came through the trees, his glasses broken and balancing haphazardly on his nose.

"Tucker!" Sam yelped as she ran towards her friend, Tucker looked at her and then frowned, holding up his PDA.

"Sam, I would've called Danny or you sooner, but there's no signal here." Tucker mumbled as he shoved his PDA back in his pocket, Sam held up her phone to find it dead.

"Come on, we have to find Danny, or Jazz, or Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam replied quickly before running off with Tucker behind her.

"Stay away from me!" Danny shouted again. Sam ran faster, Tucker also.

"Sam, stop, we have to find food!" Tucker pleaded, Sam stopped and glared back at him. Neither of them noticed the vines curling and creeping their way across the ground.

"Tucker, can't you think about something other than food for once?" Sam snapped, Tucker huffed.

"Sure, but we need food to live!" Tucker defended, Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you would- AHH!" Sam screamed as the vine tightened on her leg, Tucker's leg too, then without warning they were both pulled off in different directions through the brush and jungle trees.

* * *

"AHH!" Jazz heard the scream, she recognized it as Sam, but she was dead set on finding Danny.

Her hair was a mess, and she was currently grumbling about how she had lost all her belongings. Luckily she had taken Danny's advice and had not packed anything close to her, such as Bearbert Einstein, but she had lost her favorite psychology book which she had been reading. Jazz continued to grumble as she pushed the plants out of the way.

Suddenly she was dragged off her feet by a vine.

As she was pulled through the trees she let out a wild scream before the pulling stopped abruptly as it had started.

There were her parents each with Fenton Machetes.

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz gasped as she picked herself off the ground.

"Jazz, honey, we are so glad you're okay!" Maddie yelled as she squeezed her daughter in a huge hug.

"Define okay." Jazz said back. Maddie pulled back.

"Have you seen Sam, Tucker, or Danny?"

"No, but I heard Sam awhile ago." Jazz replied.

"GET AWAY!" Danny's voice shouted over the tree tops, followed by a crack and a thud.

"Danny!" Jack and Maddie shouted, they ran off into the trees in search of their son. Jazz sighed and slowly followed them, but soon lost sight of her parents as she came into a clearing.

Jazz studied the clearing, taking in all the sounds of nature, creepy and not so creepy. Then she heard a sound not from nature, a sound she didn't want to hear.

A yelp and a thud, directly behind her. Jazz spun around to see Danny Phantom laying on the ground, his chest heaving, his eyes closed. Jazz ran over to her brother as the white rings passed steadily around him.

"Danny!" Jazz whispered as she wedged her hand under her brother's head, Danny groaned and looked up at her.

"Jazz, run, he came back, find Sam and get her out." Danny said strongly, then his eyes widened and he pushed Jazz out of the way as huge vines slammed down around him and twisted around him in a death grip.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted as she watched her brother get dragged away, struggling for all it was worth against the thick plants. Jazz ran after him, only to be stopped as more plants grew in the pathway, she pushed frantically against them. "No! Danny!"

"Jazz! Run!" Danny's fear filled voice echoed back. Jazz blinked the fearful tears from her eyes and took his advice once again. She ran.

Jazz shouted Sam's name, Tucker's name, her mom and dad's first names even. Finally she found someone, but not the someone she was looking for.

"Don't worry Jasmine, I won't let the little badger get hurt." Vlad whispered as he stepped from the shadows. Jazz fell backwards and glared up at him in his human form.

"You're the one doing the hurting!" Jazz snapped back. Vlad shook his head.

"I might be, but he won't die if that is what you are implying." Vlad growled in amusement as Jazz's eyes widened.

"Jazz, honey, are you in there?" Maddie's voice floated through the trees.

"Ta, Jasmine, I'll tell Daniel you said good bye." Vlad laughed as he turned invisible, just as Maddie and Jack once again burst from the trees.

"We have to find Sam and Tucker!" Jazz shouted quickly, not losing any time, if there was anyone who knew how to save Danny, it was Sam and Tucker since they had saved him countless times before.

"Sam, Tucker, answer us!" Jazz and her parents yelled. Jazz knew she would regret this, but Danny would have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: HA! Vlad has entered the dangerous mix! (Come on, you all knew he would!) but does Vlad have a partner, maybe an ally... I doubt Skulker could cause this much damage! Do not worry, all will be revealed... in due time... Mwahahaha! **

**PS. (Once again!) PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me, as much as cookies do to Jack! Speaking of cookies, *takes out cookie and begins to eat it* You want this? REVIEW! Thank you! *holds cookie up tauntingly* Mwahahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Three**

Vlad paced the jungle floor as he watched Danny be secured in tight bindings. Large red plants were weaving their way around him, radiating heat and pure anti-ghost energy so as he could not use his powers or his ice abilities. Vlad smiled as he watched the unconscious boy twitch against the plant's rough touch, he had come up with this plan and he would not loose.

The plants on the side of the clearing divided and Vlad growled at the intruder, only to smile evilly when he realized who it was.

Undergrowth, in all his glory, yet smaller than usual so he was able to fit in this jungle. Danny shivered as a blue mist curled out of his open mouth, but he made no sign of waking.

"What is it now Undergrowth?" Vlad snapped as he walked closer to Danny, knowing very well how this ghost, like all the others, wanted their revenge on the young hybrid, and if Undergrowth got his revenge the way he wanted Vlad's plan's would fall apart.

"I know how you wish for me not to, end, the boy, but I was wondering if maybe I could have my revenge on his friends?" Undergrowth hissed, throwing a menacing glance at the unconscious Danny.

"No Undergrowth, you can not." Vlad said simply, crossing his arms on his chest.

"What? But you said that the boy was the only one that mattered!" Undergrowth growled, clearly his temper was rising as the plants surrounding Danny began to glow hotter.

"Undergrowth, control yourself! Daniel is the only one that matters, yes, but his feeling do also, and if I am going to get him to join me I need his family and friends _alive._" Vlad growled, the heat from the plants died down and Danny's red face resumed its usual pale.

"Very well, but when your little plan is finished I get to take over his city right, that was the deal."

"Yes, you get to take over Amity Park, now go get his family and friends!" Vlad commanded, Undergrowth smiled.

"Alive and unharmed." Vlad continued, Undergrowth's smile disappeared and he turned with a scowl into the jungle.

Vlad walked close to Danny who was still being bound by the plants. He now resembled that of a fly trapped in a spider's web, and Vlad knew very well that he was the spider. Vlad stroked the leaves of the vines and they coiled and hissed in response, tightening around Danny's leg as they did and Danny gave a slight twitch.

"Ahhh, Daniel, I told you that one way or another you would join me." Vlad whispered as Danny's head dipped lower, but the vines tangled loosely around his neck were holding him up gently. Danny groaned in response and to Vlad's surprise he blinked his heavy eyes open, but only a little.

"I'll never, never, join you… V-vlad." Danny whispered shakily, then his eyes closed as they had opened and his body went limp again. Vlad growled and resisted the urge to do something to the boy, instead he stalked away over to the other side of the clearing to do some much needed scheming.

* * *

Sam grabbed at the vine around her ankle as she hung up-side down. She had attempted taking off her combat boot, but the vine was squeezing it too hard.

"I am never going on another trip with Danny ever again!" Sam growled to herself, remembering the time they had gone on that cross country trip, but only to get the Reality Gems to stop a power mad ring leader and erase Danny's secret from everyone's mind. Sam punched at the vine, letting out a loud yelp as she brought back her hand from the steel cable like vine. "Let me go you stupid evil plant!" Sam shouted as she grabbed at her ankle again, pushing and pulling as she swayed back and forth.

"Ahh, Daughter." Sam's head turned at the voice, the all too memorable voice, but she wished he would stop calling her that, she had turned against him long ago.

"Undergrowth! I should have known!" Sam spat, mentally slapping herself for not noticing the handywork of the plant ghost, especially after experiencing it first hand. Undergrowth only laughed his hissing and lilting cackle.

"Oh, Daughter, stop struggling. As long as you are in my domain you are forever trapped." Undergrowth resonded as Sam reached her arms towards the vine again.

"I beg to differ." Sam grumbled, but soon the vine seemed to multiply, and Sam's arms were bound behind her back and she was dropped to the ground. "What do you want you overgrown weed?" Sam hissed, venom dripping from her voice as she glared daggers at the plant ghost.

"I have been instructed not to harm you, so our little chat will have to wait." Undergrowth said calmly as the plants lifted Sam up, covered her mouth, and dragged her through the jungle in the wake of Undergrowth.

* * *

"Sam, Tucker, answer us!" Jazz shouted again as her parents cut through the trees and brush, well, her mom really since her dad was fumbling with his sword as if it were the Fenton Fisher.

"Jazz, don't worry, we'll find them." Maddie comforted her daughter, Jack turned with a forced smile towards his daughter.

"They probably are all together and have already made shelter!" Jack said optimistically as his mind filled with images of smores over camp fires.

"Yeah… yeah." Jazz mumbled, not telling her parents about seeing Danny get dragged away so forcefully. Jazz glared down at the vines, secretly crushing every one she came upon, which was every foot she stepped in this overrun jungle.

They walked on in silence for awhile, deciding that they did not want to alert the dangerous animals (and ghosts) to their weak position.

But there was no silence in Jazz's head, she was thinking of her brother. How he was strong enough to escape, but maybe not capable of escaping, and how the only ghost that could know his weaknesses was the one who had set them on that plane in the first place. Vlad, and Jazz was going to stop him.

* * *

**Author's Note: You all know that Jazz is protective of Danny and will go to extents to help him (Episode: Secret Weapons) so you'll just have to wait to see what kind of extents so will attempt to save Danny! Mwahahahahaha! **

**PS. Thanks to all who reviewed! THANK YOU! Oh, and my offer still stands: Cookie to you, Review to me! HA! *holds up _jar _of cookies and shakes it around* You want these? Well then, you know what I want, I know what you want.... at least I think... COOKIE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Four**

Sam was dragged into a clearing, where she saw Tucker struggling against his own vine container also. Sam yelled out to him.

"Tucker! Tucker! We have to get out!" Sam shouted, Tucker's head snapped up and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"They have Danny, Sam! We can't get out!" Tucker replied, now it was Sam's turn to stare wide eyed.

"How, can't Danny use his ice power?" Sam mumbled, Tucker shook his head.

"Wait till you see Sam." Tucker said, hanging his head, Sam was about to ask another question when the vines gave a lurch and dragged her through an opening into another, darker, clearing.

"Come out Plasmius! I know you're there!" Someone shouted from the edge of the clearing. "Come let me out so we can see who's the better fighter, or are you too afraid you crazed fruit loop!"

Yep, it was Danny.

"Danny! It's me, Sam!" Sam shouted to her friend.

"Sam? No, no!" Danny said in worry, shaking his head back and forth.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam whispered, but a bright light from the side of the clearing caught both their attention.

"Ah, Samantha, how are you?" Vlad cooed as he stepped in, illuminating the clearing with a glowing pink hand. Sam gasped at the full sight of Danny.

He was hung in the air, wrapped up in vines, his face was red and he was breathing heavily, his hair was messy and branches were stuck in it and they scratched his face when he turned his head. The plants surrounding him glowed a bright purple and red, Danny's eyes were flashing green every so often but they would flicker back to blue in an instant.

"Danny!" Sam whispered in shock as she saw her friend's hurt expression change to an angry one as he glared at Vlad.

"Let Sam go you cheese head!" Danny snapped at Vlad. "Tucker too!"

"Daniel, why do you insist on calling me such childish names?" Vlad asked, walking up to Danny, but not too close.

"Only because you keep calling me Daniel! My name is Danny!" Danny's eyes flashed green.

"Temper temper Daniel." Vlad brought his hands together in a clap and the plants glowed a brighter red and purple. Danny started breathing heavier, his face turned redder, and all the anger disappeared from his face and was replaced by utter exhaustion as he continued to take in labored breathes.

"S-stop it, Vlad, y-you have me. L-let, Sam, g-go." Danny stuttered as he hung his head. Vlad clapped his hands and the vines around Sam brought her closer.

"Since when can you control plants?" Sam asked, not thinking before she asked.

"Undergrowth is such a useful ally, don't you think?" Vlad said, gesturing to the edge of the clearing as Undergrowth materialized. Danny's ghost sense curled out, but quickly disappeared as the heat extinguished it.

"If I can't harm the boy, why can you?" Undergrowth growled as he moved his hands, the heat on Danny's vines lessened and Danny gasped for breath.

"Can't you see, I am not hurting Daniel, you are by moving the plants, but it is under my instruction that you do so. You can not hurt him without my instruction!" Vlad growled at the plant ghost. Undergrowth snarled but stood back.

"Vlad, let my family leave." Danny snapped, he flashed Sam a hopeful glance.

"Not until I have _all _of your family Daniel, and then I will declare a checkmate." Vlad said as he took Danny's face in his hands. "You can not possibly win this game little badger." Vlad whispered, then with a flourish he flicked his wrist, Undergrowth growled and pushed Sam's container out and back into the clearing with Tucker. Away from Danny.

* * *

Danny glared daggers at the older hybrid, he twisted his face out of Vlad's grasp and bit down hard on Vlad's finger. Not expecting it Vlad's face twisted in anger and pain as he wrenched his throbbing finger out of Danny's mouth.

"You little rat! You will join me!" Vlad snapped, he motioned to Undergrowth and the plant ghost smiled as he squeezed his hands together.

The heat intensified, the plant's squeezed tighter, suddenly Danny couldn't breath and he felt something cold dig into his arms and legs. Danny let out a pained and dry scream as the pain kept getting worse.

"You will not defy me Daniel, not with you and your family and friend's lives on the line." Vlad said, Danny couldn't concentrate through the heat though. "Undergrowth, enough!" Vlad snapped, the heat stopped and the vines loosened Danny took in a deep breath as he pushed away the darkness tugging at his vision.

Danny longed to fall unconscious, to stop the pain if for only a moment, but who knew what would happen if he left himself more vulnerable than he already was.

"Sleep tight little badger." Vlad cooed as he turned intangible and flew through the trees, he was going to have to find the boy's family himself since Undergrowth was dealing with Danny's friends. Vlad smiled as he thought about how he would perhaps hurt Jack in some way before bringing him to this little get together. How they would all be surprised when Vlad revealed Danny's secret.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh noes! Vlad is going to reveal Danny's secret! Whatever shall I do?! (if you can't tell I'm being sarcastic/ironic then you get no cookie!) Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks!**

**PS. I've made a habit of this cookie thing, if you thinks its getting old than just tell me... but still, cookie for review, review for cookie. You know, if Jack were reading this he'd review a thousand times if he could... *sigh* well, *holds cookie up* review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Five**

Jazz awoke with a moan to find herself in a large green cage, her parents were in cages next to her, and she could make out their unconscious forms. Jazz could also see two more cages; in one someone was shaking the bars weakly. In the other someone was kicking them. Jazz could tell who was in which.

"Sam, Tucker!" Jazz yelled. The kicking ceased, the shaking stopped, and both teenagers looked over to her.

"Jazz, you're awake! Once your parents wake up it'll all be over!" Sam whispered the last part barely audible, but Jazz and everyone could hear it in the eerie silence of the jungle.

"Unugh." Jack moaned. Maddie moaned the same as they both woke up.

No one had time to register anything before the cages lurched violently and carried them into the other clearing. Danny was in the same condition Sam had seen him in; though this time his eyes were wide when he saw his family and friends.

"Danny! Oh, Danny, are you okay?" Maddie yelped as she saw her son suspended in mid air.

"Maddie, Jack, Jasmine, how nice of you to join us." Vlad said as he walked out from the shadows and advanced towards Danny. "I suppose since you came you would like to see the show." Plasmius smiled, showing his gleaming white fangs, and he lit his hands in pink energy.

"Plasmius, what are you doing?" Danny yelped in surprise.

"Show them your little trick Daniel." Vlad growled, he pressed his hand against Danny's chest. Danny bit back a yell of pain and winced.

"Never." Danny bit out.

"Show them." Vlad pressed harder and this time Danny couldn't suppress his yell of pain.

"Stop hurting our son!" Jack yelled as he rattled the vines.

"Show them Daniel, show them." Vlad growled, he lit his other hand and pressed both against Danny's chest, lighting them up with electricity. Danny screamed in pain as his form flashed and the electricity flashed over him.

"NO!" Danny screamed through his pain. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack could only watch in muted horror as Vlad ripped Danny from the vines and tossed him to the jungle floor.

"You stubborn little rat! Don't you want to end the pain?" Vlad shouted at Danny as Danny trembled.

"I won't listen to you fruit loop." Danny choked out. Vlad lost his temper.

Danny choked out a yelp as Vlad picked him by the throat and tossed him aside, Danny skidded across the ground until his head came in contact with a tree.

"Do it!" Vlad yelled, he grabbed Danny's arm and lifted him up, tossing him back into the plants that instantly began to wrap around him. "Show them!"

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can!" Vlad then used his last resort, he duplicated into five Vlads.

"No, stop it…" Danny whispered as each Vlad grabbed his arms and legs. One Vlad stood above him.

"Show them and I won't kill them." Vlad said as he pressed his pink hands against Danny's chest once again.

Danny's blue eyes dulled in pain and he looked to his family, suddenly he smiled with a last resort idea.

"I can't show them if I'm hurt and un… con... scious…" Danny never got to finish before Vlad's power and attacks finally managed to knock him unconscious. The duplicates held Danny in shock before they dropped him and phased back into the true Vlad.

"Stupid boy." Vlad muttered, he picked Danny up and tossed him back to the glowing purple and red vines, he heard a dark mutter from the hidden Undergrowth before he turned back towards the cages and the five people contained in them.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Maddie yelled.

"Oh, yes, introductions, I just got right into business and forgot didn't I?" Plasmius commented, resuming his calm and regal demeanor. "I am Vlad Plasmius, or as you know me, the Wisconsin Ghost."

"Why are you hurting our son?" Jack yelled.

"Well, you'll see in the morning won't you?" Vlad laughed as the cages slid back into the darkness.

All that could be heard all night was labored breathing from Danny and quiet sobbing, though the source of the sobbing was unknown.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha! I fooled you all didn't I? You thought that Vlad would just tell them with no evidence, ha, Vlad is weird but he'd never do that! Yeah, Danny took a pretty hard beating, he'll be okay... I got some comments to make my chapters longer, I try but its kinda hard with my kind of writing style and mind set... Weeellllll, see you next chapter!**

**PS. Thanks to you all reviewers! I got complaints on the cookie bribe so now I shall bribe you with a more nutritious alternative... apples! (holds up shiny red apple) Its juicy! **

**PSS. On my profile I have put up a poll, I have this new fanfic idea (its got Dark Dan in it!) but I need a name. I have many options but I can't choose! Please go and help me by voting for your favorite option! The summary is in the poll also! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Six**

Sunlight peaked through the trees and revealed the clearing, the full effect of the one sided battle could be seen. Plants were torn and the ground was shifted where Danny had slid. The full effects of the battle could be seen on Danny also, he was bruised and hurt, and at the moment, trying to sleep while being suspended in the air by plants with thorns.

"Danny." Someone whispered into Danny's ear, Danny ignored it with a numb twist of his aching head.

"Danny, wake up." The voice said again, only then did Danny blink his blue eyes open.

His vision was blurred and dark, as if shrouded by a veil, from being unconscious. He could barely make out the form standing in front of him.

"W-wh-a-at?" Danny whispered in pain as the person took his head in her hands. His vision cleared, and he saw his sister's saddened face in front of him. "J-jazz?"

"Danny, quiet, I got out." And from her back pocket she revealed the Fenton Lipstick.

"Good going Jazz." Danny whispered before letting his head fall backwards. Jazz pulled his head forwards again.

"I'm gonna go get Sam, Tucker, mom, and dad out, okay?" Jazz said to him, he opened his eyes and stared at her with a smile.

"Yeah, get out of here, I'll be fine." He whispered, putting on the best cocky smile he could being half conscious.

"I'm not leaving you here Danny." Jazz insisted. Danny nodded.

"You won't leave me here _willingly._" Danny said quietly, Jazz pulled away from him and went to quickly open everyone else's vine cages. Sam and Tucker were the first ones over to Danny. Sam roughly pulled on the vines.

"Don't worry Danny; we'll save you… like you have saved us." Sam said strongly as she put a boot on the vines and continued to pull backwards. She slipped and let out a yelp as she fell down into a sitting position with a thud.

"Guys, Vlad will be here soon." Danny whispered as Sam jumped up and pulled on the vines again.

"We know Danny, but we are getting you out first." Tucker said to his friend as he joined Sam in pulling. Jazz meanwhile broke their parents out.

"Danny, what does that ghost want with you?" Maddie yelped to her son as she came over and grabbed his waist, she pulled back in shock when she felt the immense heat radiating around him.

"He wants me to show you something, you'll still love me no matter what, right?" Danny whispered. Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances as Jack and Maddie nodded vigorously.

"Here goes, I guess Vlad has won…" Danny whispered, and he shut his eyes in tight concentration as he let the shivering white rings pass over him. "I'm Danny Phantom." Danny finished. Maddie and Jack looked at their son as he transformed, tears in their eyes, before they began to pull at the vines again.

"Danny, we will always love you." Maddie choked through her tears. Danny let out a weak smile before yelling in pain from the anti-ghost energy in the plants. He quickly transformed back to human.

"Hey Danny, when we go back home you can help me with inventions and become _my _sidekick!" Jack boomed. Danny let out a small laugh at this. "Oh and, sorry for all the times I shot at you son." Jack finished with a guilty look.

"Its okay Dad, you never hit me. Sam, Tucker, maybe if you suck me into the Fenton Thermos and then spit me back out I'll be free." Danny suggested, turning from his dad to his two best friends.

"Um Danny, remember last time you got sucked into the Thermos?" Tucker said with a light laugh as he remembered the time Danny had spent three hours crammed in the container.

"Yeah, so what, do it." Danny snapped to his friend, his eyes flashing green. "Before Vlad or Undergrowth get here." He whispered quickly.

Jazz rushed over and quickly grabbed at Tucker's backpack which he had everywhere, it had somehow sustained all damage done. Jazz pulled out a slightly bruised thermos.

"Here goes." She whispered, and Danny shut his eyes as Jazz pressed the on button.

Maddie and Jack gasped in shock as they saw their son get sucked into the small cylindrical container in a flash of blue light. Sam, however, quickly grabbed the Thermos, pointed it away from the plants, she set Danny free.

Danny let out a yelp as he tried to stand, but fell over, clutching his leg in pain.

"Danny, what's wrong?" everyone yelled as they rushed around him. Sam and Tucker put his arms over their shoulders and hauled him to his feet, he gently hovered in the air and let one leg stiffen.

"I think my leg is broken." Danny groaned as he gently grabbed his leg, but pulled back in alarm and pain.

"Okay, run now, worry later, Danny, you can fly or hover the whole time." Jazz replied to her brother's pained expression before they all ran (well, Danny flew, but you knew that) out of the clearing and back into the lethal jungle.

They didn't notice the red eyes watching them, or how the plants slowly began to curl towards the direction they left.

* * *

** I AM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!! Sorry, just thought I'd like to clear that up for all of you! Here is the long awaited chapter six, HAZA! I hope you all like and review! (emphasis on review!)**

**Please Review! If you do I will give you this apple! (take bite) Its juicy!**

**Undergrowth: NOOO! Stop eating my children!**

**Me: Its just an apple...**

**Undergrowth: All plants are my children! STOP!**

**Me: (brings apple closer to mouth)**

**Undergrowth: (gasp!)**

**Me: (takes bite of apple and chews slowly)**

**Undergrowth: (faints)**

**Me: Hmmm, maybe I should eat more apples... (looks at apple thoughfully) yep, its fun torturing Undergrowth! HAZA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

****

Chapter Seven

"Danny, we have to find the plane, you were in it when it crashed, right?" Jazz suggested. Danny nodded and began to weave his way upwards through the trees. He returned a moment later, pointing to the left of the way they had been walking.

"It's that way." He said simply. The whole group nodded and proceeded into the jungle. Danny would press his hands against trees or brambles and make them intangibly for his friends and family.

"Danny, what was Vlad trying to do, he knew we'd accept you, no matter what!" Maddie said as she trailed behind her floating son, this could take some getting used to.

"I think he wanted for you guys to not _understand _me and for me to get overwhelmed or something and go crawling to him. Typical fruit loop." Danny spat out.

"Why?" Jack continued.

"He wants me as his apprentice or something since we are both ghost hybrids, or halfas…" Danny explained.

"Wait, what's the Wisconsin Ghost's human half?" Maddie asked, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker exchanged knowing glances.

"Um, Vlad Masters." Danny confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Maddie's eyes were instantly lit aflame by anger, and Jack was gaping in disbelief.

"Vlad Masters has been hurting my son?! Oh, the second I get my hands on an ecto gun I'm gonna blast him all the way to the Ghost Zone!" Maddie screeched.

"Vladdy's been tricking us?" Jack only mumbled.

"Dad, I've been tricking you too." Danny put in.

"Yeah, but, you're the good guy Danny boy! Vladdy was my friend, but now I find out he's the bad guy!" Jack seemed sad, but then he as well became angry. "He was pretending to be my friend when he was really trying to kidnap my son! Maddie, save an ecto gun for me!"

Danny involuntarily shuddered at the image of both his parents blasting blindly away in anger with ecto guns.

Maddie caught her son's shudder and patted him lightly.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll keep the gun away from your father, he's not really a good shot." Maddie said with a wink.

"Hey!" Jack protested, but everyone was soon laughing.

Suddenly Danny stopped and peered through the trees.

"There it is!" he exclaimed, floating and skirting around the trees as he made his way towards a barely visible destroyed plane. Danny turned the door intangible and the group crowded in. Tucker and Jazz pushed to the controls. Jazz attempted to unlock the controls as Tucker tried to set up a signal.

Danny meanwhile collapsed in one of the undestroyed chairs, examining his leg nervously. Maddie and Jack joined in the repair of the mechanics. Sam sat down with Danny and pushed his hands from his leg.

"Stop it, you'll make it worse!" Sam snapped at him. Danny slumped backwards in the seat as Sam retreated to the back to find something to wrap his injured leg with. When she returned with a torn up piece of cloth and a long smooth poll.

"What's the poll for?" Danny asked wearily as Sam proceeded to set the poll next to his leg and connect the two by wrapping the cloth tightly around them, with yelps of protest from Danny.

"Its to keep your leg straight and not able to move so it heals faster." Sam told him easily.

"Um, Sam, may I remind you I heal super quickly, it's probably half way healed now!" Danny protested. Sam shook her head.

"No getting out of this one." she smirked, Danny leaned back with a cross of his arms and a slight huff.

"Hey! We got the controls un-jammed!" Jazz shouted from the front. Danny jumped up and hovered over to her and Sam followed behind him.

"Maybe we can get a signal now…" Tucker muttered as he nervously pushed a few buttons, having no clue what any did. Danny smiled and pushed him out of the way before flipping a few switches. A small speaker crackled to life, but all that could be heard was static.

"Crud, looks like we'll be walking out of this death trap." Danny muttered as he flipped a switch. A small hatch opened up to reveal a survival pack, and Tucker lunged greedily at it. Jack held him back.

"If there's fudge in there its MINE!" he bellowed, grabbing the bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. Everyone nodded, not wanting to get between Jack and his fudge, before they filed out of the plane.

* * *

"You let them ESCAPE?!" Vlad shouted in anger at Undergrowth, his eyes flaring a bright red for he was in human form.

Undergrowth cackled lightly, "You did not give me any instruction to stop them!" he countered. Vlad shook with rage and stalked up to the plant ghost, his eyes still a bright, never-ending, crimson red.

"You were supposed to keep them secure! Now go find them!" Vlad commanded, pointing out into the forest. "And don't harm them!" he finished. Undergrowth hissed.

"The boy has a broken leg, they won't be hard to catch, maybe I could just twist him around a bit?" Undergrowth suggested, malicious thoughts crowding his mind.

"Do. Not. Harm. Them!" Vlad commanded again, Undergrowth let off a hiss of anger before nodding and slipping into the forest.

He had no intention to follow Vlad's orders

* * *

**YES! this chapter is up and running! Thanks to all reviewers for the last chapter, here is this one! MWAAHAAA! I so enjoy writing the evil guys, I have no clue why, they are just easier to predict! Well, (on deviantart she is Eclipsed Devil) drew this really awesome picture! Here is link -- http: // eclipsed devil13./ art/ Danny -Fenton- Vactions- are-Evil-1587 294 64 take out all the spaces.**

**Thanks again! Oh yeah, I almost forgot *holds out apple* here ya are! *tosses apple high into the air* ! Now review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Eight**

The Fentons along with Sam and Tucker hurried through the jungle, knowing that at any time Vlad could attack them. Jazz kept the Fenton Lipstick at the ready, Sam with fists in the air, Tucker with a spare Fenton Thermos, Jack and Maddy with small weapons they salvaged from their stuff, and Danny with ice in one hand and ecto energy in the other.

"So which way is out exactly?" Tucker whispered nervously. Danny came up behind him.

"Not sure." Danny said simply, Tucker let out a yelp and twisted around, sucking Danny into the Thermos. Everyone glared at him.

"Sorry Danny." Tucker said with a nervous laugh as he released his friend. Danny glared at him, now in his ghost form, before nodding and continuing to hover onwards.

Suddenly with a scream Danny disappeared.

"Danny?!" Jazz asked worriedly, rushing to the place her brother was a moment ago. She heard a muffled shout before grabbing the Fenton Lipstick and holding it out in front of her.

Vines shot out from the forest, grabbing everyone's wrists and ankles at lightning speed. Hoisting them into the air everyone began to struggle wildly.

"Stupid vines! How many times are we gonna get grabbed with these things?!" Sam snapped angrily, pulling against the tight binding. Undergrowth slithered out from the shadows with a twisted grin on his face.

"Depends on if you escape or not, and I don't think you will be escaping." he hissed venomously.

"You thought wrong!" Jazz shouted, weakly flipping the cap off the lipstick and aiming it forwards, prepared to press the button.

"Uh uh uh!" Undergrowth smirked, the vines coiling upwards to pull Danny from the shadows as well and throwing him in front of Undergrowth. Danny's eyes grew wide as he saw his friends and family trapped again, and he struggled harder. "You hurt me, you hurt him." Undergrowth continued, gazing at the boy with a smirk, before his ruby eyes widened and he turned back to the group before him. "Or he could hurt you." he said with a laugh. The plant ghost flicked his wrist, and one of the mind vines shot towards the now human Danny. Danny let out a yell of surprise before the vine grabbed onto the back of his neck and his eyes glowed a full pupiless green.

"Let my brother go!" Jazz screamed, angrily kicking at the vines. Maddie and Jack were trying to reach their ghost hunting equipment.

"Sorry." Undergrowth responded.

"Plasmius is gonna waste you for not following his orders!" Tucker shouted in an attempt to get Undergrowth to stop whatever he was doing to the halfa in his clutches.

"I take orders from NO ONE!" Undergrowth snapped angrily, finally Danny's body un-limped and he turned towards his friends and family. Sam's eyes widened as she realized that Undergrowth had done to Danny what he had once done to her.

Turned her into a 'Care taker' for the garden, and forced her to hurt all those close to her.

"You all shall do well for the children." Danny whispered, causing everyone to shudder at the creepy echo in his voice. "Do stop struggling, or rather, continue. It makes you more nutritious for the children." Danny continued as everyone kicked furiously at the vines constraining them.

Undergrowth smiled evilly before turning to Danny. "Now I see why Plasmius wants you so badly, you are the perfect SON!" Undergrowth hissed with a laugh. Danny smiled an equally evil smile.

"Yes Father." he whispered as the vines constricted around his friends and family and pulled them once more into darkness. "No one can stop us now." Danny hissed once more in a menacing tone. Undergrowth laughed in triumph.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Come on, you all knew it was coming... right?! What is it with me and controlling Danny? This happened in my SSxDP as well! URG! Ah well, it works for me! Now who else thought it was super creepy when Danny called Undergrowth 'father'? I wrote it even and I'm creeped out! EEP! **

**Well, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Now, please all review again! You will get apples AND a special surpise if you do! Mwaha....hahah....haha....ha......**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

****

Chapter Nine

"Where is that miserable excuse for a weed?" Vlad snarled as he paced the clearing, waiting for Undergrowth to return. "There is no possible way Daniel could have defeated him." He continued.

Suddenly, huge vines snapped out and twisted around the man's midsection, wrenching him into the air.

"Really, Undergrowth, you think you can defeat me?" he asked, his eyes flaring red.

A sneaker to his face was his answer.

"Undergrowth can't, but I can." Danny snarled evilly.

Vlad gaped at the boy's appearance. Danny was still in human form so his hair was black, yet his eyes were a full green and he had dark circles under them. His shirt was now a long-sleeved black and two vines crisscrossed over his chest in an X. His pants were a mossy green and torn at the edges, and he still wore his red and white sneakers.

"Undergrowth, you will pay for this!" Vlad shouted, phasing out of the vines and transforming into his ghost half.

"Sorry fruit loop, father isn't here, can I take a message?" Danny taunted, before lunging forwards with a hiss and pushing his bright green fists forwards, successfully connecting and sending Vlad to the ground.

"Daniel, you can fight it!" Vlad shouted, angry that Undergrowth would betray him and hurt Danny like this… only he could hurt Danny like this!

"Not really, plus, I like ruling the plants and such." Danny smirked, before flying forwards at Vlad again. Vlad dodged and blasted Danny as he continued, sending the boy into a tree. Danny whipped around and snarled angrily. "Gonna play dirty huh? Well then, bet ya don't mind if I do too." Danny said, before raising his arms.

The ground began to shake violently, and Vlad stared in shock as huge trees began to erupt from its cracked face and stretch out their vine tendrils at him. Some began to glow purple, and Vlad had changed back human before he had understood what they were doing.

Danny rubbed his hands together, before flying downwards and grabbing Vlad's collar.

"So, what'll it be? A cage, or tied up in chains?" Danny asked with a cracked smile. Vlad could only glare at the boy. "Chains it is." Danny exclaimed, before tossing Vlad aside and raising an arm out. More purple flowers and vines shot forwards, and they enveloped Vlad quickly. "How do you like it now, Vladdy? Being tied up in ghost proof vines is the pits isn't it?" Danny snarled, Vlad eyes widening as he realized what was happening.

"Daniel!" Vlad gasped, before the vines closed over his head.

"Sorry, I can't hear ya!" Danny exclaimed, before flicking his wrist and commanding the writhing ball of vines containing Vlad to follow him.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! More creepy evilness! HA! I made Danny all plant like, heh heh heh... wait, are those pitchforks? Oh crud.... *runs from pitchforks* Wait! You need me to write the rest! Oh what the heck, I'll keep running. AHHH!**

**Pwease review! I give you strawberries dipped in chocolate now! And for all those who reviewed the last chapter, the special surprise was an internet hug! YAY! Oh darn, there are those pitchforks again... and you have torches this time too... well... I'm gonna run for my life, see yas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Ten**

Danny stared at the struggling people before him with a smile of malice on his face.

"Danny, don't do this!" Jazz pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I? Plus, it's not my choice… the children need nutrients." he responded with a fang filled smile.

"Daniel, you would not want to hurt your family and friends, would you?" Vlad shouted desperately.

"Hmm, I don't know. Considering I'm a ghost, I really have no friends or family." He snarled.

Undergrowth came up behind Danny, and smiled at the captives as well before turning to Vlad.

"I guess this means you aren't as powerful as you think you are." he hissed, before raising his arms along with Danny's and causing bright purple flowers to shoot out of the ground.

Everyone screamed, even Vlad, as the plants descended on them, they screamed as loud as they could. Danny's eyes seemed to widen and he froze, the plants freezing as well.

"What are you doing?" Undergrowth demanded, but Danny seemed to be in a trance from the screams.

"They… they…." He stuttered, "died… and… I…" his eyes widened even more, and he swung around. The purple plants slammed into Undergrowth in Danny's panic, and the vines uncoiled from their prisoners.

"Foolish boy! OBEY ME!" Undergrowth hissed, but Danny was clutching his head.

"G-get out of me! I won't be a puppet!" He screamed, before shakily reaching a hand back and snapping off the mind vine. The green drained from his eyes, and he collapsed to the ground in front of his family. Vlad glared up at Undergrowth angrily, transforming into Plasmius in a matter of seconds.

"Traitorous weed!" Vlad spat, duplicating himself as the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker all grabbed Danny's battered body, but Danny was still conscious.

"W-wait, I c-can stop him!" Danny said, struggling slightly. He pushed his arm up, and it was surrounded with an icy glow. And, while his loved ones were still around him, he fired at Undergrowth the sharp icicles.

Undergrowth roared in pain as the ice cut into his vine like skin. Undergrowth turned to Danny, who was now standing with his hands glowing blue, and Vlad took the moment of distraction to blast Undergrowth with a bright pink ectoblast.

Danny shot his hands forwards, more ice coming out, but soon the ice began to fade away, and Danny stared at his hands in shock.

"What the?" he gasped in shock as his hands began to glow a bright purple, he only shrugged, thinking it was a new type of blast.

It wasn't.

Danny thrust his hands forwards, and all the vines from behind him shot forwards as well, all of them surrounded in the purple hue. Danny gasped, but smiled slightly, keeping his hands directly straight as the vines began to wrap around Undergrowth.

"This is SO cool!" Danny gasped; but in his excitement he didn't notice Vlad backing away in shock, but with an evil smile on his face as he disappeared into the jungle.

"Danny, that's enough, he's all wrapped up!" Jazz shouted to her brother, and he – with a sad expression – pulled his hands back.

"Thermos!" he called, and Sam skidded up and sucked in the large plant ghost.

"YES! We did it!" Tucker said happily.

"Nice job son!" Jack said, clapping a hand on Danny's back, sending the virtually weightless boy spiraling forwards.

"Danny, how did you do that thing with the plants?" Maddie asked curiously, as she noticed the vines slowly curling around Danny's feet almost lovingly.

Danny looked down at the vines as well, "I guess I got some plant powers from being plugged into the mind vine." He suggested as one of the vines curled up and he rubbed its leaves.

"Hey Danny, now since you're Mr. Plant Dude, can you maybe get us out of this jungle?" Tucker asked quickly.

Danny smiled, cracking his knuckles, "Sure, lets hope I don't destroy this place." He said, throwing a glance to his eco friendly ultra-recyclo vegetarian friend.

She caught his glance, "You better not!" she said jokingly.

Danny smiled, before throwing his hands apart randomly, the purple glow returned, and the trees spread apart with cracks and groans.

"WHOA! THAT'S BETTER THAN AN ECTOBLAST!" Danny exclaimed happily as he ran forwards with his family trailing behind him.

* * *

**I finally updated! please don't hurt me for making you all wait so long (I'm talking to you Kiwi-Ingenuity) SO, yes, I gave Danny mega awesome plant powers! YES! This is not the end of this story, I repeat, this is NOT the end! Wait, are those pitchforks again... AND swords, AND torches, AND ectoguns? OH NOES! *runs away frantically clutching computer and notebook* PLEASE I UPDATED DIDN'T I? Well, now that thats over, see ya all next chappy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vacations are EVIL**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Eleven**

"UP WE GO!" Danny shouted, thrusting his hands skywards as a huge leaf grew out from beneath the group, hoisting everyone in the air and high above the jungle trees.

"We're almost there!" Sam said, pointing to a small city in the distance.

"Almost where?" Tucker asked, and everyone exchanged glances.

Because after they got out of the jungle, they would have to find their way back to Amity Park.

Danny smirked lightly, "And onwards!" he called, pushing forwards, the leaf shifted and they began to move towards the distant town.

**A trip over a jungle and then back to Amity Park in a LONG time later:**

They were home, after hours of laying on leaves and walking at some points they were finally home.

Danny was fully exhausted, he shouldn't have expected the new power to be so easily harnessed and controlled. It drained him largely and his dad had had to carry the teen the last few yards or more.

Collapsing on the couch, Danny shut his blue eyes tightly, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. He barely felt as his mother sat down and ran her fingers through his hair, or how Jazz sat at his feet and smiled warmly at him. Sam was in a chair on the other side of the room, as Tucker and Jack raided the kitchen in their starvation.

Suddenly, Jazz felt her brother stop moving, and she glanced at his face to see he was fast asleep, one hand on his chest and the other hanging off the couch, Maddie and Sam noticed as well.

"Maybe we should check his wounds." Maddie whispered, reaching down to pull up Danny's shirt, but she gasped as every wound he had gotten was healed.

Including his broken leg.

"He's got fast healing abilities." Sam explained, "Something about how the ectoplasm and his blood mix." She added with a shrug.

"Oh." Maddie whispered, clearly relieved.

"Hey, maybe now that he has plant powers, he'll go vegetarian!" Sam piped up again.

"No." came the dull reply from a seemingly asleep Danny, causing everyone to jump. "Hey mom?" he whispered, blinking his eyes open and tilting his head backwards to view his mother. "Let's never go on vacation again."

An in chorus "Agreed," Echoed through the house from every one of its current occupants.

* * *

**Its done! Sorry for ending it so quickly, but I have a sequal idea for this I wanna get working on! You'll never guess what its gonna be called... (insert drumroll here) School is WORSE. And I bet you all are gonna like it! Plus, I had a cliffy in the last chapter, when Vlad just fled into the jungle, he's coming back! MWAHAHAAHA! I am gonna go get started on the sequal now, thank you all for sticking with me! See ya!**


End file.
